Vampires Mistress
by VenomousAngel13
Summary: Harmoni Michales has a normal life until the night she is kidnapped by an insane psychopath what happens when Harm actually starts to fall for her captor, will she survive or will he just cast her aside? Mainly for Rosathegreat but anyone can enjoy!
1. Drag the waters

**A/N **To my bestest friend (and everyone in between) I hope it tickles the fancy! And to my bestest friend thank you for the song titles

_"But in the back of her mind she would know what she finds if she looked a little deeper in you" _**Pantera**

**Chapter 1 Drag the waters **

Harmoni Michales checked her pager tiredly, another bell was ringing. It made Harmoni want to throw the damn pager out the window. Sighing with annoyance she made her way back down the corrider, that clean hospital smell stuck in her nose. Harmoni had worked for Shadyside Hospital for almost four years now so she was used to late nights and long shifts. At times she thought her boss took advantage of her work ethic, funny thing was Harmoni really didn't care for once she was good at what she did and she was away from her sister Iziah, which was always a plus. Halfway up the corrider Harmoni met her partner for the night, Angela. She was shorter than Harmoni but then again almost everyone was small compared to Harmoni's five-eleven frame.

"What happened?" Harmoni noted the frustration over the smaller womans face.

"She pulled it out. Again" Angela rolled her eyes as Harmoni groaned. The she in question was a young girl who really hated the IV drip supplying her with fluid, the nurses had tried almost everything to keep it in but nothing had worked. Up until right now Harm had nothing to do with the girl but the others were desperate so she would be willing to give it a shot.

"Alright I'll see what I can do"

"No you can't choke her Harm" Angela laughed down the corrider, knowing it was the first soloution that would of cme from the young girls mouth.

Harmoni smiled tiredly "Damn, there goes that plan"

"Hey Kayla" Harmoni said nicely to the young girl in the bed. She looked up at Harmoni clearly taken aback by her appearance. She wasn't your typical doctor, for one thing she was _young_, for another she had normal street clothes on under her white doctors coat and she had a few tattoos running up her arms. Her long black hair hung free and in her left ear was a headphone.

"Your my doctor?"

"For now" Harmoni shrugged "Ooh I love this song"

"Are you allowed to listen to music while your working?"

"I don't know, I've never asked" Harmoni reattached the IV drip, instantly Kayla's hand went for it. Harmoni closed her hand over her's preventing her from pulling it out. "You don't wanna do that"

"Why?"

Harmoni may of been a very slim doctor but she held strength that was unimaginable "The more you keep ripping it out the more I'll keep putting it back in and eventually your arm will end up looking like this"

Her eyes bulged at the grotesque looking scar on her fore-arm. It made the entire arm disturbing to look at, Harm however was used to it and apart of her actually liked it, at least you could scare people with it.

"So I suggest you keep the drip in"

"Ok" Kayla looked at the arm purely terrifyed as Harmoni left the room trying not to laugh.

"There done and dusted" Harmoni told Angela coming out from Kayla's room. "Now I must go home and sleep"

The two women laughed "Well that is the dream Harm"

They took a seat in the small staff room for a short break, it was the good thing about nights, they could have a break whenever the hell they wanted. Harmoni pulled off her white coat and hung it on the hook, she wasn't going to put it back on for the rest of the night even though she still had at least six hours to go. They were silent for a moment and all that could be heard was the soft sounds of Harmoni's headphones.

"So how did you get her to leave it in?" Angela asked amazed, it had taken her _ages_ to the thing into the stubborn girl whearus it took Harmoni roughly thirty seconds. Ang guessed that was why she was the doctor and she was the nurse.

"I showed her my arm" Harmoni shrugged scrolling through the music.

"Didn't your sister do that and not IV drips?"

"IV drips, Iziah its the same thing really" Harm laughed going to the coffee maker in desperate need of coffee. If she was going to survive this shift she would need it. It was her third one this week. Just as she was about to pour it the emergency bells went off meaning all medical staff had to go.

When they got to the room she was relieved that at least no one was on the floor dying, she didn't have time for anyone to die right now. Instead it was Melanie hovering over a youngish looking gentleman who held bloodied towels to his upper arm. The slightly older nurse looked at Harmoni sheepishly, "Sorry I pulled the cord out"

"Well put it back in" Harmoni snapped, she needn't have but she was tired and besides she could care less about Melanie and her feelings. Melanie was the opposite to Angela, while Angela was happy to take her commands from the young doctor Melanie hated it. At first Harmoni tried to keep the peace but there was only so far she could be pushed and eventually it escualated into a full blown war between the two women. Melanie muttered something putting the cord back in the wall, her patient however was staring at Harmoni intently, as if he _knew_ her.

"And could you please stop staring its a little creepy"

"I like your shirt" He said simply still his eyes locked on the Pantera logo. His voice held a deep mysterious edge to it, slight chills rushed up her spine as he spoke again. "What are you listening to or is that a stupid question?"

"Pantera" Harmoni answered as Melanie fixed his arm up with stitches "What happened to your arm?"

"Gardening accident"

Melanie shot her a look clearly not believing him, for one thing it was half past eleven at night. For another there was no dirt on his hands.

"You realise that lying to hospital staff is a felony" Melanie spoke up, both of them just looked at her.

"Mel hows about you let a proper doctor finish off the stitches"

Moaning and muttering Melanie got up and Harmoni took over leaving her alone with this man. As soon as she was done Harmoni was going to smack Melanie in the face, that was not good safety skills. You don't leave a young woman alone with a strange gentleman even if that said woman did have military training. It wasn't the point.

"Must of been one helluva gardenin accident" Harmoni commented smiling gently at him. The last thing she wanted to do was piss this man off. Still she couldn't help but look over his huge muscular frame bronzed with dragaon tattoos.

"Thats what I get for gardening at half past eleven at night"

"I've heard of stupider things" Harm assured him thinking of her sister Iziah who once stuck a wet fork into a going toaster on purpose.

He looked her over again making her sightly un-easy, "My name is Ian"

"Harmoni" She introduced herself not looking up from her work.

"Your different from the other nurses I've seen"

"Yeah maybe its because I'm a doctor" She flashed him a grin making him laugh at her joke.

"I meant-"

"I know what you meant and I'll save some time. Not interested"

He looked at her, an amused smirk on his face. "Not even a drink Harmoni?" He stroked her scarred arm with his free-hand. The way he said her name bought back those chills and Harm felt herself wanting to say yes.

"No" At last she was done "And your done. I'll get Ang to bring in the papers for you to sign"

Harm just wanted to get the hell away from him, she wasn't sure if he creeped her out or intruiged her.

A few moments later Harmoni was finally able to sit down and have her coffee, unfortunately Mel joined her also. She didn't speak to the older woman she just popped in the other headphone and drunk her coffee in silence. She kept thinking about Ian and his cut, she knew it wasn't a gardening accident. To her it looked as though somone had done it to him in desperation. Shaking her head she stopped thinking like that. _Definately too much time with Rae, now I'm paranoid._

"Harm?" A another older nurse asked trying to get her attention.

She took the headphones out and looked up at Gloria. Her sort blonde hair thrown about like she had just gotten out of bed.

"You ok Glor?" Harmoni looked to her friend concerned as she sat her large chubby frame down on a chair.

"Too many late nights"

"Maybe you should retire" Melanie cut in, she only said that because Gloria was hitting sixty and Mel wnated her job. Yeah that would happen over Harmoni's dead mangled corpse.

Gloria ignored her and continued her convo with Harm, "Heard you had yourself an admirer"

Harm laughed "He creeped me out"

"Did he?"

"No not really but there's _something_ weird about him"

"Like?"

"Well who does gardening at half past eleven at night?" Melanie cut in just to be apart of the conversation. If it wasn't for Gloria Harm would of lept over the table and punched the bitch.

"Stoners, gardening enthusiasts, alcoholics, angry loners" Harmoni started to list them on her fingers. She wondered the same thing but this pissed Mel off so she would always take that option.

Melanie just ignored her and went back to her crossword.

"Define something weird" Gloria asked going back to the original point.

"That cut on his arm was not from an accident, someone did that. Someone desperate"

Gloria looked at her oddly "What makes you say something like that?"

Harmoni sighed "Have sisters like mine Glor and you learn to spot the difference."

"Well I think your being paranoid because your sleep deprived"

Harm laughed again "Geez Gloria I've only been here twenty-eight hours. I still got a while to go before I'm sleep deprived"

"Then maybe you should let the man take you out cause now it sounds like your deprived of something else" Gloria winked at the younger girl before going back to work.

Harmoni shook her head and went back to her music. She had to admit Ian was quite attractive weird attitude and all.


	2. Prosthetics

**A/N **Hope this is living up to the expectations! LOL

Even if you run... I will find you

I decided I want you

Now I know..

**Slipknot**

**Chapter 2 Prosthetics**

Another night shift down which was a good thing for Harmoni. Her body was simply worn down and tired beyond the usual. After the hectic day she had she couldn't wait to get home and sleep. Tiredly she made her way down the dark street, possibly not the smartest idea but she was too tired to care. A slight chill swept over her frame making her pull her coat up higher. With the chill in the air anyone would think it was winter which it wasn't. All Harmoni could think of was getting home and curling up in bed and getting some well deserved sleep. Half-way up the road she got that strange feeling up her spine, that someone-is-watching-me feeling. Ignoring it Harmoni began to walk a little faster, if someone was watching her she didn't want them to know she knew. Everything happened so fast it was hard to fathom, one minute she was walking fine and the next a sweet smell was pulling her into the darkness. She struggled against the bulging frame her eyes quickly losing focus. Before she went down, she went down swinging. That grunt of pain told her she got him but not enough to make him stop and Harmoni fell into the abyss.

He looked Harmoni over as he made sure the chains were secure. She was quite a beauty with her straight black hair and peircing green eyes. She twisted around in the chains from her drug induced haze, her eyes were still shut and sadly he had to wait a little longer for the beauty to wake up. Usually he would of forced the waking process but she was special, she deserved some sleep. He just looked at her again making things errupt from him that he had never felt in his entire life. Not being able to control it anymore he swept a single finger down her face to her slender swan-like neck. Her skin was so soft and he had to hold all his control not to sweep his fingers over the forbidden bits of flesh. Harmoni was smaller than most women but she held a certain _raw _beauty that he was looking for. His fingers trailed up her thigh just before hitting the forbidden zone he made his way back. Oh he was going to have so much fun with sweet little Harmoni.

Her eyes were heavy to open, they were like concrete and Harmoni had to will them open. She was in the last place she expected, a dingy looking basement turned torture palace chained to a wall. Harmoni coughed slightly, pain rattling up her sides. Her entire body felt heavy and hard to navigate. Both her arms were above her head in a cross and the only thing keeping them up was the chains.

"Man its been a while since I've been drugged" Harmoni muttered to herself, faster than normal her focus was coming back and her body was feeling normal again. The only thing that stayed was the fatigue.

"Oh good your awake. How are you?" He seemed to come from the shadows, a large smile on his ruggedly handsome face.

"So this is what happens when your rejected" Harmoni answered looking straight at Ian wondering if that was even his name. Since that night in the hospital she had stopped thinking about him and he was out of her life until right now that was. "I can't imagine what you would of done if I said yes but didn't put out"

Ian smiled "Nothing horrible I assure you"

"Is it still too late to get that drink?"

"Yes" He whispered softly at her

"Damn I am so thirsty" Harmoni looked up at her hands "Can I at least sit down"

"No I think you can stay there"

"Fine" Harmoni shrugged. Her biggest worry right now was sitting down her feet were sore and swollen and she had been on them since 1954 or at least thats what it felt like. "So what are your plans cheif?"

"I don't know yet but you can call me Vampiro, not cheif"

"Sorry, wow we're off to a great start then" Harmoni sighed "So where are we on the chair idea?"

He just looked at her thoughtfully, most women by now were reduced to fearful jelly, pleading and begging for life. Harmoni seemed quite happy where she was well apart from the standing side of things. Easing a little he undid her chains expecting her to fight him but she didn't, she allowed herself to be moved into a near-by chair. Again she was shackled to it. Harmoni sighed in the utmost pleasure, "Sittin has never felt so good. You would love sitting too if you were on your feet for almost thirty seven hours"

"Your not afraid of what is about to happen?" He looked at her intently, his brown eyes burning into hers.

Harmoni half shrugged "Lets just say Ian, if that is your real name this isn't the first time I've been tied to a chair and used as an experiment" Harmoni looked at him thoughtfully "Although to be fair last time I volunteered to be the guinea pig"

"You _vonlunteered?"_

"Yeah Iziah doesn't give you a choice so its just better to go with it. Although I must say your way better to look at, whatever your name is" She looked him up and down for a moment "So when does the fun begin"

"You think this is a game?"

"I like games" Harmoni said acidly "Believe me there is nothing you can do to me that Izzy hasn't done before so go ahead do your worst"

He just looked at her for a moment admiring this victim more and more. He had to be careful because at the end of the day she was still a victim, _his _victim.

Harmoni didn't like that crazed look in his chocolate brown eyes and with unknown force he grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked her head backwards her neck giving a sharp crack, her eyes burned up into his.

"We'll see about that Harmoni" He pressed his lips against her's roughly, his teeth pulling at her bottom lip until he drew blood. "Sleep gentle psycho because tomorrow the games begin"


	3. Delerium

_A scent of blood _

_A lust for life will take you home _

_Saryricon_

**Chapter 3 Delerium**

Harmoni didn't want to open her eyes as pale light made its way over her. She wasn't sure if she could handle any more torture but then again it couldn't be that bad. She looked around the room taking in every single detail she could, anything that could help her to escape.

"Morning" Vampiro greeted her somewhat gruffly. In his large hands he carried several bits of razor wire and a gas tank. _Oh this is bad_

"I would say good morning but I'm being held captive by a psycho. Sorry _hot_ psycho"

He put the gear down beside her, his eyes practically twinkling. Again he grabbed a handful of her black hair and wrenched her head back. "You should really be more optimistic Harm"

"Pessimists have it better Vampiro"

He licked the side of her neck as if he was sampling her taste, "You should be nicer especially when I'm the one with the gas tank and razor wire"

He lent in so they were almost touching noses "Lick me somewhere else and I might think about being nicer"

Vampiro chuckled pulling away from her, "Plenty of time to see how much you credit your life Harm. For now I would like try something else"

As Vampiro wrapped the razor wire around her left leg he couldn't help but re-think this, she wasn't acting like his other victims. She seemed so calm and relaxed where she was. There was no crying or pleading, just tranquility. He guessed that she wasn't lying about being in this situation before.

"May I ask why your wrapping me in razor wire?" Harm shouldn't of asked but it was ingrained in her. If you knew what was coming it wasn't so bad and your brain could prepare for it.

"You will see sweet"

"Ok you can't kidnap someone then turn around and call them sweet"

He caressed her face gently before spraying her leg with gasoline "Your my victim Harm I'll call you what I want alright _baby_"

He struck a match and held it so she could see it. "So you know there is really no point to this game hun, I just really like to hurt people" He put the flame by her, it practically licked her leg making her flinch slightly.

"I think its amazing what one human being will do another" He held the flame to her again "Even more amazing is what one will do to survive"

"Is that how you got the cut on your arm?"

"Its how the Jordon river earnt itself a corpse"

She had heard about that, a young woman, no younger than herself was found floating in the Jordon river, one of her eyes missing. It wasn't the water that killed her it was the fact that she had her bracial artery cut. It was the same cut that he had only a few centimetres to the left. She had missed his but sure as hell didn't miss hers.

"Well an eye for an eye, I'm picking thats why you took her eye"

He put that match out and grabbed another "Wow I knew there was a reason I chose you Harmoni. Your a very smart girl"

"Only not smart enough not to walk alone at night. Ah well we all have our blonde moments"

He held the flame close again before it back "I wanna see how far you would go to save your life. Make the right choices and you stay alive make the wrong ones and well you know what will happen"

"So there is a point to the torture, you should really re-think how you express things Vampiro and while your at it take your shirt off"

He gave a dry laugh before looking at her arm, "Thats a beautiful scar Harmoni, how about another?" He flicked the match onto her leg making it burst into flames, Harmoni only screamed once, her brain blocking out the pain after that. She still squirmed and tried to put it out she just wouldn't scream. Vampiro watched fasicnated for a moment before putting it out. "Would you like me to even up the other side?"

Harmoni just looked up at him before looking at the charred flesh, the stench that hit her nose would last her a lifetime. "Sure why not"

Wrapping up the other leg and spraying it with gas he undid one of her arms "Now lets kick things up a notch"

It wasn't enough to burn her, he wanted to see blood, lots and lots of blood.


	4. He loves me not

**A/N **I have readjusted the name of the song a little simply because Vampiro isn't a woman...

I've been here before, and I know your kind

I'm right where you want me to be

**Faith no more**

**Chapter 4 He loves me not**

"Morning sweetheart, how are the legs?" Vampiro grinned evily kneeling in front of Harmoni.

"Fan-fucking-tastic" Harmoni bit out "So what are you doing to me today? Is it sex?"

He raised an eyebrow at her as his hands travelled up her long legs. "No its not sex Harmoni"

"A girl can dream" She winced in pain for a moment, his hands kept going until they were up by her breasts.

"I have to ask what the hell are you doing?"

"Checking" He said simply. Inside the recesses of her shirt he found her hunting knife. "Now we can't let you keep that can we?"

"Sure we can, my hands are tied its not like I can use it"

She had a very vaild point but still Vampiro wasn't stupid enough to let her keep the sharp weapon, he kept checking her over for things that could help her escape. The only other thing he could find was a silver zippo. "Pretty" Vampiro looked at it before putting it in his pocket.

"That lighter don't work" Harmoni said sweetly looking at him.

"Then why do you have it?"

"If you must know, it was my fathers. He gave it too me before he died"

He took the lighter out and tested her theory, she was right it didn't work mainly because it didn't have any gas or a wick. He could let her have this, it wasn't as though it would help her escape. Smirking he slipped the lighter back into her right bra-cup. He made sure his fingertips brushed against her nipple making it harden against his touch. Harm had to fight to keep that groan to herself, chills of pleasure travelling up her spine.

Vampiro pulled her out of the pleasure, his voice turning hard and cold. "I will be going out for a while, don't do anything stupid Harmoni"

"Define stupid?"

"Like trying to escape because there is no escape, at least not for you"

Harmoni snorted with laughter "Just you wait."

Vampiro smacked her across the face, blood pouring out from her lip, "You are not leaving. You are mine forever" With that he left her alone to do his next task of pure evil.

Harmoni just sat alone in the darkness taking in everything that could be useful. She would escape, somehow, someway. Sadly she would need some help on this one unlike the other times. Harmoni didn't know if people knew she was missing yet, she hadn't heard anything but that annoying _honking_ sound. She hoped _someone_ would come even if that someone was Iziah, one psycho against another. That would be very interesting to watch. _Suicide note part one _by Pantera pulled Harmoni from her thoughts. It took her a moment to realise it was her cellphone. He hadn't checked her back pockets and with a little twisting she managed to free it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Harmoni." Her sister Raven spoke. "Man the trouble you get yourself into"

Harmoni laughed like this was completely normal and they were having a totally relaxed conversation. Panic never helped anybody. "Yeah, sure its my fault"

Raven chuckled "So would you like some help or have you got it?"

"Nah I think I'm gonna need some help, fucker burnt my legs"

"Why?"

"I don't know! I didn't stop to ask him"

"Alright. Anything you can tell me at all?"

"He calls himself Vampiro" Harmoni started "Six-one maybe. Black hair, tatts all over his arms and chest" Harmoni tried to remember all she could but it was hard with all the drugs.

"Well thats just weird"

"No weird is I can only think about sleeping with him"

Raven laughed again "No I was talkin about this, according to my findings Vampiro is an ex WCW wrestler that disappeared off the face of the earth since the company's collapse."

"I wonder if he knows Izzy?"

"Probably not, psychos don't like other psychos. Ok anything you can tell me about where you are?"

"Uh I wake up every morning to a fog horn like sound. Heavy footsteps above me, pinstripes of light and dirt in my hair."

"So underground?"

"I'm thinking under floorboards"

"Like in a basement"

"Like in a bedroom"

"Interesting" Raven jotted something down "Alright me and Storm are on the way, whatever you do keep yourself on his good side and please don't do anything Iziah would do"

"How long will it take you to find me?"

"No one will find you" Vampiro growled suddenly taking her phone away and speaking into it. "You will not find her"

"Listen to me whoever you are, you let her go now and we will leave you be. I won't persue you and you are free to do as you will but if you don't let her go I will persue you, I will find you and I will kill you"

"Good luck" Vampiro smirked smashing the phone into a million peices. Harmoni didn't like that look in his deep brown eyes and for the first time in almost a decade she was afraid that she was going to die at the hands of another psychopath.


	5. How to make a monster

Roots in hell and time will tell if your baby is insane

**White Zombie**

**Chapter 5 How to make a monster**

Vampiro didn't say anything, he just stared at her making her wonder about the torture that was too come. He didn't know it but the information she had given her sister was very dangerous in her hands, for normal people it would of been useless but not to Raven.

"What are you going to do to me?" Harmoni asked quietly.

He didn't say anything, he just got up and left the room leaving her in the dark. She wasn't naive enough to think that he wouldn't be back to punish her. He came back with a hammer and a drink. Sitting beside her, he grabbed her left foot.

"You know Harmoni we are more alike than you think" He spoke softly. She wasn't fooled by his soft tone. That just made him more dangerous.

"I am nothing like you" Harmoni spat at him "This is just my luck everytime I meet a guy he's either gay or a psycho in disguise. Can't catch a break"

He smacked her foot with the hammer breaking at least half of her foot bones. Harmoni let out a scream of pure pain.

"_I _was talking, when I talk you listen. Is that clear?"

Harmoni nodded causing him to smack her again. "You should answer me when I speak to you"

She didn't know what to do or say now, she just wanted to avoid that hammer. In a way he was worse than Iziah, at least you knew what her rules were, he seemed to make them up as he went along and she had to guess what they were. Vampiro raised the hammer again making her plead.

"I'm sorry! Please don't hit me again!" Anything to escape the pain her foot was feeling. To her surprise he put the hammer down and continued on with his story.

"You know I wasn't always a monster" He looked up at her thoughtfully "There was no _real_ reason as too why I guess I just like to hurt people"

All the while he spoke his fingertips brushed her upper thigh, _almost _lovingly. "You however are a different story"

"I am not a monster"

"Yes you are Harmoni. You are the worst kind of monster. No one expects you to be so evil and un-caring but deep down you are just like me"

She didn't say anything, she couldn't defend herself on this one because he was right. _She_ was a monster.

"Tell me Harmoni how does an ex-marine end up working in a hospital?"

"How did you know about that?"

"I have my resources. So why did you leave the Marines?"

"I was discharged"

"Honorably?"

"Yes"

He smacked her again, tears spilling from her eyes. "Don't lie to me Harmoni"

"I was discharged because I attacked my commanding officer"

"Why?"

"I wanted to leave and he wouldn't let me"

Vampiro looked at her again that wolf-like smirk coming out again "And then there was your sister Brittney"

Harmoni winced slightly at the name, she had hoped never to hear that name again. She had tried so hard to leave her past in the past but he seemed determined to bring it up all over again. She had worked so hard to keep everything secret and had managed to hide it all from the world, all traces of it gone. But somehow Vampiro had managed to dig it all up.

"I didn't do anything that wasn't called for" Harmoni snapped, even after all these years she still hated that bitch.

"Oh I agree totally Harmoni, well not really because all I know is while your sweet innocent twin sister lay sleeping you slit her throat with a carving knife"

"No"

"No you didn't kill her?"

"She deserved it" Harmoni answered, her voice suddenly cold and hard. She was tired of hiding and if she was going to be here for the rest of her life then why not be herself. "That slut ruined my life so I repayed the favour"

"Is that how you were made a monster, because your twin took something that was yours?"

Harmoni smirked "Oh Vampiro, I wasn't made a monster over time, I was born a monster. You wanna know why I'm not like your other victims? I'm a sociopath. I don't care about anything or anyone and thats why it was so fucking easy to kill that little slut. Thats why I volunteered to be Iziah's guinea pig and why I don't care that I'm here now."

Vampiro laughed evily all around her it bounced off the walls. "Oh I knew you were the right one Harmoni, we are going to have more fun than I could ever possibly imagine!"

With that he pressed his lips against hers for a split second before leaving. "I'll be back soon enough with a surprise for you. You are really going to love it"


	6. Transcendental requiem of slaves

**A/N **Enjoy the instumental guys and gals...

**Chapter 6 ****Transcendental****requiem of slaves**

Bright white light flooded over Harmoni along with that annoying _honking_ sound. Somewhat annoyed she pulled her eyes open to find the white light wasn't her signal for death, no Vampiro had finally given her light. His torture palace wasn't as bad as she thought, she was right she was underneath floorboards. He had somehow dug out under a bedroom so they were underground. On the walls were all sorts of chains still raked with blood and gore. Harmoni didn't want to keep looking but her eyes didn't give her a choice. The only things in this room that was constant were blood, dirt and torture equipment.

"Help!"

That squeaking voice made her head fly to the opposite wall, chained to it were six beautiful looking girls, all naked. All were different in their own way. A tall slim brunette, a chubby blonde, a well in doubt redhead and so on and so fourth. Now Harmoni wondered what this was about. It made her more curious than she ever thought possible and she couldn't help but think that maybe she had reached her experation date and which one of these bitches was going to take her place.

"Ah so your finally awake" Vampiro said joyfully coming down the stairs, stairs was the wrong word. More like clumps of dirt that were raised to look like steps. "Harm I'm talking to you"

"Sorry I thought you were talking to _them_" She jerked her head at the walls, her voice raked with _jealousy_. Harm couldn't figure why she was jealous, it seemed that any other person would be happy that maybe the torture was over with but she wanted to stay and be his only play-thing even if that did mean more torture.

"Nah, they are only here for the selling. You however are here for a very long time" He grinned at her as he checked the ladies over.

"May I make a request?" Harmoni asked batting her eyelashes. Her sister Jamie used to do that alot, bat the eyelashes and men turned to jelly. She didn't expect it to work on a psycho like Vampiro but she would give pretty much _anything_ a try at this point.

"Is it freedom? Cause you can't have that"

"Nah I was hoping for a drink, or some chips or maybe a foot massage?"

"I'll think about it" He shrugged going back upstairs.

"Only wanted something to eat and drink" Harmoni muttered.

"How long have you been here?" One of the girls asked, it was the redhead. She was the only one that was left un-gagged.

"Uh...a week maybe longer or shorter. I ain't really paid much attention"

"What is he going to do to us?" She looked at Harmoni purely terrifyed

"I don't know and to honest I don't really care"

Tears spilled from her eyes making Harm roll her own in disgust "Its nothing personal but since he sorta burnt my legs I kinda stopped caring about what happens to others and myself to be honest"

"Ladies no more talking! The selling is underway!" Vampiro announced coming back down the dirt clumps, six very huge gentlemen following him. Harmoni reconized alot of them, they were wrestlers just like Vampiro used to be. They didn't reconize Harmoni but that didn't stop them from looking her over. Amongst them of all people were the likes of Undertaker, Gangrel, Kane, Abyss and two guys she couldn't remember. Now she got selling and she could only hope that Vampiro wouldn't sell her to any of these guys.

"Now gentleman I have six women, one for each of you if you don't like them then they will be discarded. If both of you want the same women then I will auction her to the highest bidder. My prices start at a low fifty bucks. Have fun shopping gents"

"How much for the beauty on the chair Vampiro?" Gangrel asked looking Harmoni over, he was so close she could smell his foul breath.

"She isn't for sale" Vampiro snapped pulling him away from his precious Harmoni. "She is mine to play with"

He held his hands up in defense "Alright. Just asking" Even he didn't want to get on Vampiro's bad side.

The redhead began to squeal in fear as The Undertaker began to squeeze her round breasts together obviously testing for something.

"Could you shut her up please" Harmoni shut her eyes in annoyance, that noise made her want to kill the bitch. "And where are we on the chips?"

"Your not getting chips"

"But I'm hungry! C'mon man you've been torturing me all day and I've been a really good girl Vampiro so I deserve some chips"

He shoved a gag over her mouth "Thats enough outta you"

She muttered something through her gag, oddly it made Vampiro laugh bafore smacking her across the mouth. "I said quiet"

"I'll take the redhead" Taker muttered handing Vampiro fifty bucks. "If you don't want the ravenette on the chair let me know, I'll take her"

"Yeah thats not gonna happen Taker, I want her" Vampiro stroked her face lovingly "Even if she doesn't listen"

"I'm sure she will learn dude"

Pretty soon all the women were sold and taken off the wall, leaving Harmoni alone with Vampiro once again.

"And then there was one" Vampiro remarked looking at Harmoni, that gag still in her mouth. "I suppose you still want some chips?"

Harmoni nodded her head desperately, any food would do but chips was always preferred. Always.

Vampiro just knelt down in front of her his probing into hers. No longer holdng his control he slid a hand up her leg until his fingers rested on her mound. Harmoni didn't do anything, she just _let_ him practically molest her. His finger sliding over the material making her insides twist in a way she never expected. Regaining himself he pulled his hands away, shame flooded his deep brown eyes for a moment before being replaced with animalistic instincts.

"You can have chips as soon as _I _get what I _want_" He pulled her off the chair and forced her onto the ground...


	7. Closer

**A/N **The only probs you may have with this chapter is the length, HOWEVER there is more where this came from...

_I want to violate you_

**Nine Inch Nails**

**Chapter 7 Closer**

Vampiro practically pounced on the poor girl squashing her body further into the dirt floor. She cried out in pain, her ribcage creaking on impact. Hungrily he ripped her clothes off until his prey lay helplessly naked in front of him. Overcome with feirce passion he undid his pants, his hard on ready to penetrate the dark recess between her legs. Holding her arms down and forcing her knees apart with his own he shoved himself inside her. He growled at how wet she was, her pussy fitting around him like a well fitted glove. He clawed at her gag until it came loose, his hips thrusting inside her hard and fast.

"You like this don't you?" He growled in her ear, her skin so soft it was driving him further into a lustful insanity.

"Yes!" Harm moaned thrusting her hips to meet his thrusts. She wasn't lying, she really was enjoying the sensations sweeping her system. The pain he inflicted lay forgotten as he thrust inside her giving her enjoyment that she had never once felt with anybody.

"Cum for me" He growled halting his thrusts, his fingers down on her engorged clit. Harmoni could do nothing but squirm trying to escape the hot pleasure, his fingers twisted the little button making her hips thrust up to him.

"Cum for me" He repeated locking his eyes on hers and as though her body was under his command she tightened up and came with a loud scream. Warm juices flowing over his swollen cock. He stroked her hair as he bagan to thrust again "Good girl Harmoni, now this might be painful"

He thrust inside her like a jackhammer, ripping and tearing the walls. Harmoni actually didn't care. For her there was no pain only pleasure. Biting at her neck until he drew blood he gave a few more hard thrusts before pulling out and forcing her up. Harmoni willingly opened her mouth as he forced cum down her throat. She took everything he had as he fucked her mouth during his final strokes. Harmoni actually began to lick and suck his member catching anything she had missed, his flavour unlike anything else. Vampiro pulled away, the pain a little too intense for his liking. Straightening himself up he zipped his pants up and pulled Harmoni off the floor and securing her back to the chair.

"You can a shower later sweet, wash off the blood and sex" He licked the blood off her neck before his voice lingered in her ear. "How many times did you cum?"

"Three" Harmoni admitted softly.

"Good girl" He gave her a soft look before going back upstairs.

Harmoni sighed, to him it was rape to her it was consenual. She wanted him more than she had wanted anybody. She knew that was crazy even for someone like her.


	8. Rape me

**Chapter 8 Rape me**

Harmoni had gotten used to the buying and selling process, she didn't expect any of these guys to report her missing afterall they wanted to buy her eventually. Vampiro was always around to stop them from touching her in any way, she was glad he was there. Being tied to a chair she couldn't use any of her Marine skills to stop them. With each passing day Harmoni had grown accustomed to being tied to the chair and having limited use of everything around her. After a while she began to hope that maybe her sister had just given up on finding her, she quite liked being here with Vampiro even if he did torture her for no apparent reason other than to hear her scream. Another dark night and Harmoni was sleeping soundly in her chair when the pinstripes of light faltered through. Opening her eyes she tried to adjust to the dark.

"Vampiro?" She tried to get her eyes to focus but they couldn't.

He came into light and Harmoni's heart lept into her throat. It wasn't Vampiro it was his creepy friend Gangrel. All throughout the buying and selling Gangrel kept staring at her and giving her little winks and blown kisses. She didn't know if she was creeped out or if she wanted to slash his throat.

"Hello sweetie" Gangrel growled, his stinking hot breath on her skin. "I thought we could have some fun"

"Yeah no" Harmoni snapped her jaws like a wild animal. Teeth were last line of defense and she was going to use it, anything to stop this pervert from touching her. Gangrel lept back slightly, a glint in his eyes.

"Ooh you are fiesty. I like that" He wrenched her hair back and started to kiss up her neck, his hand wondering up the inside of her thigh. Now those survival instincts she had kicked in, with all her might she wrenched her knee up, catching him in the groin. Gangrel yelped with pain, anger flicking over his chubby face.

"That wasn't very nice you little bitch" Gangrel pulled her from her binds and ripped her clothes off. Harmoni wasn't about to sit back and let him do this, not while she was still breathing. Gangrel grabbed her long dark hair in his fist, Harmoni dodged his punch and sank her teeth into his arm until she drew blood.

"Ahhh!" Gangrel screeched punching her in the skull in an attempt to pry her off. Harmoni wasn't about to let go, not until he was down and out.

"Whats going on down there!" Vampiro growled coming down the dirt clumps. Harmoni made a near fatal mistake, she let go of Gangrel and called out to him. Quickly he wrapped a hand over her mouth and hid in the shadows. No one was going to stop this from happening least of all Vampiro.

Vampiro didn't know what the hell was going down there but he decided to go and find out. He made his way down the dirt clumps, Harmoni called out his name panickedly before drawing silence. Just in time he saw the familiar white shirt and ducked out of the way of the attached fist. Gangrel lept at him like a wild animal, blood over his entire right arm.

"I want her!" He screeched throwing Vampiro into the wall.

"She is mine!" Vampiro roared back as the two men fought on the basement floor. Gangrel fell on his back, Vamprio right on top of him punching him without care. "You cannot have what is mine!"

Gangrel growled in desperation digging his fingers into his eyes as though he was trying to rip it out. Vampiro fell back blinded by the onslaught, Gangrel grabbed a sharp hunting knife from the broken weaponry wall, aiming it over his heart he gave him that victorious smirk. A loud bang errupted around Vampiro and he truely believed he was dead. Gangrel's dead body slumped over to the side, that smirk still on his dead face. Vampiro looked up at Harmoni holding the double-barrel shotgun. They just stared at each other, breathing heavily. She had saved his life and now she could take it away. Still breathing heavily Harm lowered the weapon and pickd up her fallen chair. Sitting on it naked she looked at Vampiro.

"I am yours, always"

Harmoni had finally fallen and accepted that this was her fate now.


	9. South of heaven

**Chapter 9 South of heaven**

Vampiro picked himself up off the floor, still in disbelief that Harmoni had basically shut down her exit. Harm said nothing as he checked his eyes, they weren't bad just a bit red. Turning to her, he chose his tone very carefully.

"Are you alright?"

"Uh-huh" Harmoni nodded "Other than the fact that he ripped my favourite Pantera t-shirt, I'm fine"

"Well you did kill him" Vampiro finally cracked a smile.

"The punishment for ripping my t-shirt and for hurting you. No one should do either if they want to stay alive"

Vampiro pushed the stray black strands from her face "You are one strange girl Harmoni"

"So I've been told" Harmoni looked into those brown orbs, for the first time in her life she found herself melting, maybe people weren't as bad she made out. "Thank you for coming down"

"Anytime" He kissed her lightly on the temple. Harmoni should of been scared after what Gangrel tried to do but all she could think of right now was his skin under her fingertips. Vampiro checked her temples, they were badly bruised but thankfully not much damage had been done. Just looking at her made Vampiro crave things he never once had, all at once he picked her up as if she were his bride and carried her up the dirt clumps.

Harmoni didn't say anything as he took her from his dungeon and into the main house. It was far more beautiful than she expected. It was just a regular house. When the dirt clumps had finished she found that she was right, he had kept her and several other victims under the floorboards of his bedroom. Without saying a word he put her in bed next to him. Sliding in the other side he pulled her frame closer to his embracing her deeply. Harmoni couldn't resist even if she wanted too, her tongue sliding into his mouth. Vampiro let out a soft growl pulling her closer to him. Her naked body pressed right up against his broad chest. Unlike the last time Vampiro ordered himself to slow down and take it gently. Harmoni didn't want slow and gentle, she wanted him inside her hard and fast, taking control of her body just like last time. She needed him to restrain that crazy lust that threaten to boil over at any moment. Taking a risk Harmoni forced him onto his back and straddled over his hips. Vampiro just looked up at the beautiful woman hovering over him, her silky touch making him harder than he had ever been. Still waiting for him to snap at the loss of control Harmoni sank down on his hard member, her walls clutching at the welcome intruder. Slowly she moved, just allwoing herself to get used to his size before Vampiro finally snapped back to reality.

"Move faster" He ordered grabbing her hips and forcing her down harder on him. Harmoni let out a lustful grunt moving her hips up and down at a pace more to his liking.

"Mmmm Yes!" Vampiro shut his eyes at the intense pleasure laying back on the soft bed. Harmoni rode him hard to a mind-blowing climax, her voice no-where to be found but her body shaking voilently prooved that she was enjoying herself. All at once Vampiro was up and forcing her back on the bed, his dick plunging even deeper inside her, Harmoni could do nothing but moan louder as Vampiro ploughed roughly into her small body. Leaning down he pulled her into the most searing kiss Harmoni had ever experienced, all her sense suddenly stopped as his body tightened and hot creamy liquid spurted inside her. Just feeling him lose control inside her was enough to send her over the edge once more. Tired but thoroughly happy Vampiro flopped down on the bed and pulled Harmoni into his arms. It was a new moment for both of them and even if neither would admit it, they both enjoyed having someone to hold onto even if it was for just one night.


	10. Here to stay

**Chapter 10 Here to stay**

Morning sunshine piled through the dark bedroom making Vampiro open his eyes. It was the only time of the day where his entire bedroom would light up. Annoyed he rolled over and took in the beauty next to him. Trailing an arm over her slender ivory arm he sighed inwardly. Vampiro hated to admit it but he was starting to fall for her, fall big time. He didn't know why but it was just something about her that made him crazy. Maybe it was the fact that she wasn't your typical girl or maybe it was the fact that she prooved to be a cold-blooded killer just like him. Vampiro sighed again his fingers trailing under the blankets and between her legs. He was pleasantly surprised to find that Harm was extremely wet. Coating his fingers with her juices he withdrew them and licked them clean just savouring her taste.

"Vampiro" Harm moaned in her sleep, her hips rasing up trying to meet the invivsble assaliant. Restraining himself more than he could ever imagine he didn't touch her again. Not that he didn't want too but because a thought struck him, one he hated. He wasn't just falling for her, no he had already fallen and he was in love with Harmoni. Vampiro looked the sleeping beauty up and down, he knew deep down that she could never love him the way he loved her, she was a sociapath incapable of love so there was only one thing for it. Harmoni needed to die.

When Harmoni woke up she was back in her chair, clothes and all. For a moment she thought it was all a dream until she noticed the broken wall. She didn't understand it, she really thought that last night she and Vampiro had made a _connection_. She knew it was crazy, afterall she didn't feel this way about anyone or anything but Vampiro bought something out in her, something she couldn't explain or even fathom and Harmoni had a degree in psychology. Maybe she could talk to him and maybe she could convince him that...that maybe she could feel love, love for him and him alone. Harmoni sighed as the pinstripes came back. _Now or never._

Vampiro dragged the firghtened redhead down to the dungeon somewhat resentfully. She held nothing compared to Harmoni but at least she had human feelings and in time she would love him.

"Morning" He said briskly tying his redhead to a chair next to Harmoni. She didn't try to scream for fear that he would kill her right then and there.

"Hi and that is?" She looked at Vampiro like a jealous lover. Anger started to boil inside her none other. How dare he bring some _slut_ into _her _territory.

"Your replacement" Vampiro said gruffly grabbing his shot-gun. If he had to kill her then at least he would do it fast. She had been through enough.

"What do you mean my replacement?" Harmoni asked her eyes narrowing angrily.

Vampiro didn't say anything as he loaded up the shells trying not to show any sort of emotion on his cold face.

"Answer me damnit!" Harmoni thumped her foot on the dirt floor, pain rattling up her burns. "Why am I being replaced?"

"Why do you think?" Vampiro retorted coldly

"Because you got what you wanted and now your killing me like some animal?" Harmoni snapped, she couldn't believe that finally she was starting to feel something for him and he was just a typical fucking man.

"Something like that" Vampiro lied lining up the shot-gun right between her beautiful green eyes. "Any last words?"

"Yeah, I can't believe that you actually had me feeling some sort of _love _like feeling last night. Seriously everytime I meet a guy he's either gay or a villain in disguise."

Vampiro lowered the shot-gun "Repeat that"

"Gay or villain in disguise"

"No, not that. You said love like feeling"

Harmoni blushed slightly, the words so foreign to her. "Yes lately I've been falling for you, I don't know why or even how its possible but I have but you want this tart so have fun with that"

Vampiro had never known happiness like this before, sure he got a joy out of killing off random sluts but Harmoni admitting that maybe he had a chance for her heart topped all that.

"Well we all gotta die sometime" Vampiro shrugged happily. Harmoni squeezed her eyes shut waiting for the ripping of bullets in her flesh. _Well I've had a good run. _


	11. Free

**Chapter 11 Free**

Raven hoped she wasn't too late. It all pounded in her brain as she made her way through the house. Harmoni was right about the fog-horn sounds. This torture house over looked the ocean and that sound was the docks. It was a perfect way to hide the screams. Drawing her crossbow and with Storm right by her side she made her way through the clean normal house. No one would guess that this was the place where over _fifty_ young women had lost their lives. Raven just hoped her sister wasn't on that list.

"All clear" Storm noted as they kept going, she hoped that her cousin was still alive.

Raven didn't say anything as she made herway to the master bedroom, everything was clean to the point where it was like a hospital. "Harm's been here" Raven said looking around. Everything seemed to be in place. His clothes were still there but he seemed to be gone. That didn't put Raven at ease, if he had moved on then where in the blue hell was Harmoni.

"We will find her Rae" Storm said quietly, she knew the outcome as much as Raven did. Ignoring the comment Raven kept looking around the bedroom.

"Pinstripes of light" Raven kept muttering looking at the floorboards. "Harm said pinstripes of light."

"There are so many floorboards in this place, where do we start and is that even possible?"

"Iziah turned a small basement into a house and a torture palace, anything is possible" Raven answered putting down her bow and taking off her jacket. Testing the boards with her foot she finally found a loose one, "Ha!" She called in triumph as she pulled up the floorboards.

"If Harmoni is dead can I have her Pantera cd's?" Storm joked as she followed Raven down the dirt clumps.

"Yeah but I get her laptop" Raven answered flicking on a light. Tied to a chair was a dead red-head, a single bullet right between her eyes was the last thing she felt. Raven took a look around, the broken wall, random torture devices strewn around the room.

"What are you thinking cheif?" Storm asked as she made her own notes.

"She's alive. He has her, whether or not its on her free will I don't know." Raven said slowly picking up Harmoni's ripped Pantera t-shirt. "I'm picking she's a hostage, so we keep looking for her and we better hurry if we want to get a peice of the prick before Harm kills him for ripping her shirt"

Raven made her way to the dirt clumps before stopping suddenly causing Storm to barge into her.

"What the-" Raven quickly put her hand over Storm's mouth then pointing to a random corner. Drawing their weapons again they went over and had a look. Chained to the wall, covered in blood was another body, Gangrel.

"Ok thats new" Storm looked him over coming up with the same theory Raven had. Gangrel had ignored the rules and he wound up paying for it with his life.

"We have to hurry and find Harmoni" Raven thundered up the stairs. She had the feeling that this was a wild goose-chase which didn't put her mind at ease. The same thing kept pounding in her brain _Was Harm even still alive? _

**A/N Yes thats the end, for this part anyways, there is a part too which is called the Vampires Mistess 2, and all your questions will be answered and thank you to everyone that has reviewed the story and enjoyed it, and thank you to Rosathegreat, I hope this is up to your expectations girlfriend! **


End file.
